Bruce's Princess
by Geeky BMWW Fan
Summary: Oneshot.  Bruce and Diana have a discussion about her first kisses, and Bruce is shocked to discover that they weren't from him.


I don't own the characters and I make nothing off of the story.

Thanks for the beta KN.

Hmm, I guess I should tell you all that BM and WW are married in this. Because that's the way I like them:)

Oh, I didn't really read Perrault's _Sleeping Beauty_, but I skimmed through it, and as far as I read, the Prince did not kiss the Princess. If I'm wrong, correct and forgive me. Takes place after the events in The Savage Time.

* * *

**Bruce's Princess **

* * *

Bruce was lounging on one of the manor's many comfortable couches, with his beloved Diana resting her head on his lap. 

Lately, she had been going through a fairy tale phase, and was currently paging through Perrault's _Tales on SurLaLune_. While she read, Bruce kept himself occupied with running his fingers through her hair and thinking about all the things he needed to accomplish during his upcoming patrol.

When he felt Diana's eyes shift from the book to his face, he looked down on her smiling face.

"See something you like?"

"Actually, I just read the part in Sleeping Beauty, where the princess was woken up by her Prince Charming."

At that moment, Diana closed her eyes, hoping that Bruce would get the hint. But as the seconds ticked by, and he didn't kiss her, she opened one of her eyes slowly. His face filled her vision, and, of course, there was the confident smirk she had grown very fond of decorating his features.

"It's been a while since I've read my fairy tales, but I'm pretty sure the princess woke up without a kiss. And she had actually been sleeping, not pretending."

His blue eyes danced mischievously, and it took all of Diana's willpower to restrain herself from forcefully making him kiss her. She wanted this to be romantic.

"If you don't kiss me now, Bruce, I will hurt you. Now, let's try this one more time."

Again, she closed her eyes, and this time, Bruce granted her request.

When he pulled back to look at Diana, she impishly smiled up at him. "If you think that would have woken me up from a hundred's year sleep, you are mistaken."

He decided to make her eat her words, and so slow, leisurely minutes passed with Bruce doing everything in his power to make sure sleeping was the last thing on Diana's mind.

When he finished, Diana's lips were as red as a rose. She stretched out on the couch, then sat up. The two moved to face one another, and Diana leaned to give him a chaste kiss on the mouth before adding, "Not too shabby, Bruce."

He just laughed at her. "Whatever you say, Princess."

Diana sat in contented quiet, as Bruce asked her, "So, was it as good as your first kiss?"

Diana thought about it for a second. "Hmmm. Much better. But my first came as a bit of a surprise, though once I got used to it, it wasn't quite so bad."

_My first? Doesn't she mean 'our first'? _Bruce gave her a puzzled look. "Not quite so bad? And what did you have to get used to? It lasted less than a second."

"Oh." Diana had forgotten about that time in Gorilla City. "Sorry, I must have been confused."

"It's understandable. Most women can't think straight after they've kissed me."

Diana did not particularly care for that comment, so she sat in silence.

He drew her towards him, and buried his nose into her neck, but she was still unresponsive. "You know there isn't anyone else."

"How would you like it if I brought up all the other guys I've kissed?"

Bruce was a little surprised by her response, but he tried not to let it bother him. Yet.

"What do you mean?"

"What does it sound like?"

"I'm not your first kiss?" His eyebrows knit together in consternation, but Diana pretended to miss it.

"No, you're not."

Bruce stiffened next to her and pulled his face away from her, regarding her harshly.

"So when I asked you earlier about it, you were thinking about your experience with a different man?"

"Yes.'

"Who?"

"Steve Trevor."

"Wait? The man you helped when you were taken into the past to stop Vandal Savage?"

"Yes."

That seemed to calm Bruce down. He was able to chuckle as he said, "He must be around eighty now. Nothing I need to worry about."

As Diana thought of the still young Catwoman and Talia, she didn't grow any more favorably towards Bruce. But he just assumed she was still upset from earlier, and would soon get over it, with his help. So he continued the conversation.

"Well, I bet your second kiss was infinitely better." For some reason the confident smirk that she usually found charming, made her want to punch him.

"Much."

"I think we can both agree that it wasn't the most ideal of circumstances, but we did pretty well for ourselves, considering the end of the world was at hand."

He was just about to kiss the angry Diana when she retorted, "That wasn't my second time."

That was news to Bruce. And seeing his startled and irritated response made Diana feel a tad better. And since _he_ had put her in such a foul mood to begin with, she decided to add to her joy, as he sat there in stunned silence.

"The first time, Steve kissed me. It was kind of surprising actually. He just grabbed me, but then it wasn't so bad after the first few seconds." She tried to put a wistful look on her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bruce's hands tighten into fists. _Good._

She finally looked over at him, and saw that his knuckles had turned white, but that didn't stop her. "The second time, I thought I might never see him again, so I kissed Steve. He was very handsome and brave, and I liked him. And he was a very good kisser."

It wasn't often that Diana laughed at Bruce's expense, but she felt his ego could handle it. She stared off into the distance, as if walking down memory lane. Then shook her head, as if she had just remembered Bruce was still in the room with her.

Diana gave him a patronizing pat on the shoulder. "But at least you were my third kiss. And even though it was work related, rather than the result of passion, like it was with me and Steve, I was able to enjoy it well enough."

A very grouchy Bruce made known his displeasure. "I think you've shared enough."

"Why should it bother you? After all, he didn't try to kiss me when I visited him when I came back to the present."

That didn't seem to comfort Bruce very much.

Diana crawled into his lap and made him look at her. "Now you know how I feel."

Bruce just stared at her, but didn't say anything, as he waited for Diana to clarify.

"With the exception of my first kiss, you are my first everything. The first guy whose hand I held, first dance, hug, crush, boyfriend, love, the first man I have said 'I love you' to, the first man I slept with. Not only that, but you are my only everything. And now that you find out that you had to share me for one thing, you are upset."

"It's different."

"You're right. It's much worse. I am married to a man who is known for dating hundreds, maybe even thousands, of different women. And only you know what happened between you and all the others. You had a long and varied history with the opposite sex before you even met me."

"You know that most of it was an act. Are you jealous?"

"Are you?"

She stared him down, until he finally said in a very gruff voice, "Yes."

"And that's because of one man, who, as you so nicely pointed out, is eighty years old, and who I've only kissed twice. I've had to share you with all sorts of women, and none of them are even close to being that old, and I bet did more than just kiss you."

"Most of the time, it didn't even go as far as kissing. And those women meant nothing to me. And I married you. You're my first and only wife."

Diana crossed her hands in front of her chest, as she pointed out, "Right now, that doesn't make me feel any better, and they did mean something to you at the time."

Bruce breathed in deeply as he prepared himself to admit something that he had never intended on sharing. "I thought I cared for them. But I've come to realize that I've really only been in love once. Being with you has redefined all my experiences and expectations, so that I consider everyone and everything that came before you as inconsequential. _You_ are my first and only _meaningful_ everything. And you are by far my favorite."

Bruce could see that Diana's eyes had softened during his little declaration. She further indicated that she was no longer angry with him by leaning her head onto his shoulder. The two sat in silence as he held her, lightly kissing her on the top of her head. Eventually, the spell was broken as Diana joked, "I can't choose who my favorite is."

Bruce moved his mouth to her ear, and quietly said, "I'll help you decide." With that, he gathered Diana in his arms and stood up from the couch.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To our royal chamber, Princess."

"Unhand me, peasant. I am no damsel in distress."

Bruce dropped her where he stood. "Have it your way."

Diana stood to her full height, and said, "You'll pay for that, Dark Knight. And who's going to rescue you from me?"

Then she quickly picked him up, and flew them to their bedroom. As they ascended the stairs, Diana teasingly said, "Did you know that Steve called me his angel?"

Bruce looked unimpressed. "Angel? He obviously didn't know you very well, and certainly not as well as I do."

In his captor's arms, Bruce managed to kiss her on her neck--her weak spot—eliciting a giggle from his Princess and a comment from him, "I think I've already vanquished you."

Behind closed doors, Bruce cemented his place in Diana's affections as her favorite everything. It was the easiest choice she ever had to make.

* * *

**The End**

* * *


End file.
